The Zodiac Protectors
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: The Zodiac Protectors must find the real Zodia, before the previous Zodia dies. The real Zodia must find her Zodiacs and the Protectors before the Zodia dies. With all this, there must be something in there way, right? Is it Amu herself or someone else?
1. Destiny

Here's Chapter one of The Zodiac Protectors! :) ENJOY!

* * *

Amu came racing out of the classroom covered in slushy, of various colours. She was dubbed a loser by the popular crowed. Well, the part of the popular crowd that was jealous of her looks and her talents. Although Amu tries her best to hide her talents because it just causes more problems.

"Yeah, right." Amu said to herself clean off the slushy and changing into a new outfit. Her friends think they are jealous of Amu, but Amu thinks there are just trying to make her life a living hell.

"They're not jealous of a thing!" Amu exclaimed. She sighed as she realized it was last period of the day.

Amu was seventeen and couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was going to happen today. She casually walked out the front gates of the school and ran home on the verge of tears. Everyone seemed to hate just because the 'populars' do, and not all the 'populars' even hate some actually talk to her.

She fell on her bed. What did she ever do to them? They have been tormenting her ever since grade nine. Amu sighed and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

She dreamt of a prophecy or at least that's what it felt like.

Amu was floating in mid air with clouds surrounding her. Sudden like an older woman stood in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Zodia." The woman said in a powerful voice.

"You are chosen to be either of the future Zodias, but which one you become is up to you." The woman explained. Amu tried to ask a question but she had no voice.

"I will give you your voice soon young one. First I must explain your job before you wake up." She sat on a cloud.

"You are to find all the Zodiac Knights, or protectors, which ever one you what to call them." She thought.

"There are twelve Zodiac, they are: Pisces, Leo, Scorpio, Capricorn, Aquarius, Gemini, Cancer, Sagittarius, Libra, Aries, Virgo, and Taurus. They are refereed to as the Gods of the Zodiac. They have Knight, which you will have to find. You will have all twelve variations of them and this way the knights will know who you are." She looked up thinking if that was everything. Then she snapped her fingers and Amu spoke.

"How will I find the gods and their knights?" Amu asked.

"They will appear around, when they are close your wrist will heat up." Zodia answered.

"Your gods with appear when you need their help and guidance." She continued. "Any other questions?"

Amu thought and Zodia started to blur.

"With you have a question think of me and I will appear in your dreams." Zodia told her before Amu's eyes fluttered open and she felt disoriented. She looked around and her wrist felt heavy, when she looked she saw a charm bracelet without any charms. When she tried to take it off, she couldn't find where it unhooked. So, she just left it and got ready for her first day of Grade twelve.

"I was unusually calm." Amu thought back to her dream, she thought if she was every thrown into a situation like that she would freak out. Amu shrugged her shoulders and finished her uniform.

Her uniform consisted of and mini plaid and pleaded skirt with a white three quarter length sleeves and a jacket that was to be worn when they left the school for lunch. The skirt was black, gold and white.

"Amu! You're late." Amu's mother yelled up stairs. Amu threw her socks and shoes into her bag and threw on her roller blades and jumped down the stairs and skated out the door.

"What did I tell you about roller blades in the house!" Midori yelled after her.

"Love you, mom!" Amu yelled back before focusing on skating to school.

* * *

**If you like IT, then vote for it on my poll!**

**And don't forget to **

**ReAd AnD**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Honesty

Here's Chapter Two!

Thanks to all the reviews and people who added this story to their favourites list!

:D I'm happy :D

* * *

Amu got to the front gate and sat on the edge of a wall of stone that was about three feet tall. She put on knee socks and at the top of each white sock was a strip of gold and black because those were the school colours. When she put on her shoes she walked into the schools front gate. The bell rang and Amu looked around to figure out where she was in conjunction to her locker and first period.

"Shit!" Amu exclaimed, "I'm going to be late."

Amu ran to her locker put her roller skates away and grabbed her English books. Then she ran to her first period.

She got to the door and sucked in a breath and then walked in.

"You're Late!" The male teacher scolded. Amu nodded her head and went to her seat at the back of the class. Throughout the whole class her teacher was slamming her with questions just because she was late. This was why she hated being late and being centered out or put on the spot. She sighed and walked to her locker and switched books from English to science.

The end of science came and convinced Amu that all the teachers were out to get her. Amu shuttered at the sudden thought that popped into her head of teacher attacking her and then Amu laughed. She started to think should have taken today off.

Amu's school was in semesters. Therefore, she had two classes then lunch then another two classes. Luckily, Utau had the same lunch as Amu.

The rest of the day seemed uneventful and Lulu seemed to be nicer than she thought. Then she started to pull off her black uniform shoes when her friend Utau came up.

"I saw what happened yesterday." Utau stated. "I think you should confront them."

"That's what I've been told by many people who haven't been manipulated by Saaya." Amu sighed. They were talking when one of Saaya's followers came up to them.

"Hey, Lulu." Amu stated.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked Amu and it sounded sincere. Utau nudged Amu like trying to tell Amu that this was her time to say it wasn't okay. But Amu just nodded her head. There was a warm feeling on her wrist, but it felt extremely warm and started to fade a little when Lulu left.

_"You must be honest with those around you and to yourself." _A peaceful voice said calmly.

"Amu, you have to go tell her." Utau urged again, and Amu felt the warmth strengthen a little bit. When Amu didn't do anything there was a 'splash' sound and her palm felt wet. When she opened her hand there was a small mermaid with waist long blond hair, blue eyes and her tail was a light blue, as well as the halter bikini top was also a light blue.

"Hi! I'm Aurora. Goddess of the Aquarius and I appeared because you need help being more honest." Aurora smiled. Amu looked at her and realized Aurora had the Aquarius symbol tattooed just above her belly button.

"You got one too." Utau exclaimed. Utau opened her hand and a little girl with devil horns, tail, and wings appeared.

"I'm Sierra. I'm a Knight of the Scorpio and the god will appear when need help with your confidence." The little devil said. Amu nodded her head then thought about how the warmth was almost unbearable when Lulu was around. Amu groaned when she realized what that meant.

"What?" Utau asked.

"Lulu's another Knight." Amu sighed. Utau gave her a questioning look, but Amu was already in her roller skates and skating towards her house.

Utau pulled out her phone and started to call someone.

_"Hello." A childish voice said._

"Hey. I found the Zodia!" Utau exclaimed happily.

_"You did! That's great." The childish voice sounded pleased._

"You're transferring tomorrow, right?" Utau asked.

_"Yes." The voice replied._

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Utau said and then hung up. Then Utau called up someone else.

"Answer you dim wit!" Utau cried after her third attempt to reach the person.

_"Hello." A low voice grumbled._

"I found the Zodia." Utau replied.

_"Are you sure?" The voice asked._

"Yeah, her zodiac called herself the Goddess." Utau informed the person. "We'll have to get you to meet her and so I propose a karaoke night!"

_"Fine, Utau."_ The voice said then the line went dead. Utau told herself it was because she woke him up during one of his naps that his so fond of. Then Utau ran to Amu's house.

When she got to Amu's house she knocked several times before just walking in.

"Amu!" Utau called. Then Amu appeared in the hallway drenched with water.

"Amu? What happened?" Utau asked.

"I'm not sure . . . I was thinking about being more honest with people and then Aurora got really happy and then I was drenched with water. But something else was going to happen if you hadn't come." Amu sped through the explanation.

Utau and Amu started to relax and they started to talk about the prophecy. They forgot all about the water incident and Lulu and Saaya. They focused on talking about the Zodiac Knights.

* * *

**Well, there chapter two! XD**

**This story is second on my poll!**

**PS. I'll be changing my name, so no worries if the author changes! XD**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Confidence

**This chapter is super short, but I don't have much time.**

**I have a Poll. If you like this story vote for it! :D**  
**If voting doesn't work, then PM me or post your votes in your review.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Utau and Amu started to relax and they started to talk about the prophecy. They forgot all about the water incident and Lulu and Saaya. They focused on talking about the Zodiac Knights.

Utau tells her about the karaoke night. Amu happily agrees, but has no idea what she signed herself up for. Utau sleeps over at Amu's house.

The next day Utau woke Amu up extremely early.

"Amu I have to go." She whispered.

"Bye." Amu mumbled. Utau sprinted off.

Two hours later Amu's alarm woke her up. She got dressed in her uniform, grabbed her roller blades and jumped off the stairs racing to school.

"Shit. I'm going to be late!" Amu cursed.

When Amu reached the school she didn't stop like yesterday, she roller bladed all the way to her locker. Threw her roller blades in the locker, put on shoes, slammed her locker shut, and sprinted to English. She entered the class just as the bell rang.

"I'm glad to see you try and make it hear on time Ms. Hinamori." The teacher told her.

English and science went flying by and Amu was extremely happy when the lunch bell rang.

She met with Utau.

"I have to be honest with you Utau. I have no confidence to stand up to them." Amu told her friend.

"It's okay I'll be there to help you." Utau smiled, but by the end of lunch Utau had talked Amu's ear off to the point that Amu avoided her and her pestering all day.

The finally bell rang and Amu sprinted to her locker switched her books for her roller blades and sprinted off towards. She past someone that made her wrist burn, but she was going to fast to catch what the boy looked like.

When she was outside she slowed to a walk. The closer she got to the front gate, the more she noticed Saaya glaring in her direction.

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" Saaya yelled at Amu, but Amu just sat on the wall and put her roller blades on.

Amu's wrist warms up and when she looks she sees a new symbol on her wrist. It was the Scorpio symbol.

"Back off, bitch! She doesn't know what you are talking about." A hot-tempered female voice seethed.

Amu giggles she would never have the confidence to say that. When she tried to skate by Saaya stopped her.

"Listen to me." She demanded.

Amu's wrist burned and the symbol was glowing more brightly.

"I don't have to." Amu yells and she surprised herself and Saaya.

"Don't go near my boyfriend." Saaya repeated.

"Is he your boyfriend or a fragment of your imagination because last time I checked facebook you were single?" Amu sneered.

"You don't actually do that." Saaya challenged.

"You're right, but I'm right aren't I?" Amu asked.

Saaya huffed and stormed off. Amu was surprised she didn't try to deny it.

"Serves her right." The same hot-tempered voice said.

Amu looked around, but then a pixie flew from her hair.

"Hey, I'm Seraphina. I represent confidence and I'm the Goddess of the Scorpio." The pixie told Amu.

She was as small as the mermaid, but she had shoulder length brown hair that flipped out at the end. Her hair was layered. She was wearing a black dress that stopped half way down her thighs and knee-high boots that were black. Her eyes and Wings were orange. When Amu looked at her she thought of Halloween.

"How many of you are there?" Amu asked. Seraphina just looked at her.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Don't forget the poll! :D**

**Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi EvErYoNe!**

* * *

****

_I have news to let everyone know about! It can be sad depending on which stories you are reading, or it can be good . . ._

_The winner of the poll is . . ._

* * *

_**Her Graceful Secrets.**_

* * *

Therefore the continuation of this story has been halted . . . at the moment. If this story wins the next poll then it will be continued, however in no way is this story never going to be finished. It will, I promise! :P

* * *

**If you haven't check out Her Graceful Secrets, I suggest you do! :D The winning story has a sequel. If this story goes well, I'll write it right after. However, if it doesn't do well I might do another story in between.**

* * *

**It all depends on you! :P (No pressure! XP)**


End file.
